


The Scarlet Wish

by ThatKittyKayBird



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alby and the reader is strictly platonic, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Her and newt are endgame, Maybe - Freeform, Newt (Maze Runner) Lives, Post-The Death Cure, Pre-Canon, Pre-The Maze Runner, Same with her and gally, Sassy Minho (Maze Runner), Slow Burn, WICKED | WCKD is Not Good, kind of, soft newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKittyKayBird/pseuds/ThatKittyKayBird
Summary: Newt and Amelia were soulmates in every sense of the word. WCKED is determined to change that, and sends Amelia into a Maze she didn't belong in, half a year before Newt does. Can soulmates find each other in the end?Or the fic where Amelia was one of the first two put in the Maze and Newt is a romantic puppy in love with her.
Relationships: Alby (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Gally (Maze Runner)/Reader, Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	The Scarlet Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alby and Amelia get sent in to the Maze, Newt is beside himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me. Im sorry if this is trash. Comment me suggestions for small plot lines!

It was silent. 

The room held a chill, bitter with grief and stricken with anxiety. It was a rather large room, control panels encasing the large box that lay in the middle. Ironically, the room was alive with movement, scientists bustling around, clicking away at their keyboards and screens, although no one was speaking, no one dared to and break the stress-induced silence that currently held the room by the throat.

In the center of the room, two large metal panels connect in the middle of the box with a loud click, encasing everything - and everyone - inside. Dr. Ava Paige, the lead scientist for this particular project, runs her fingertips along the sides of the metal contraption, paint chipping in her wake, the letters - W.C.K.E.D faded almost completely. She makes a note to try to get the box repainted before the next trip.

The doctor takes a couple steps backwards as the gears seated below the contraption slowly start to grind to life, moaning as the box shifts under the sudden disturbance, lifting just a couple centimeters off the ground. Still, no one spoke for a couple minutes, instead savoring the silence before the biggest trials of their lives. Dr. Paige can feel the tension in the room, almost like she was wading through tar just to get to the control panel that controls the ascent of the box. She can only imagine what the other test subjects were feeling, watching their two friends get sent into a maze with no direction or memory. 

"Test Subjects A1 and A2, ready for transport" the scientist to her left states, his voice shaking, cracking through the silence like a bullet, crashing to the ground and echoing off the walls. "The first two subjects for the Maze Trials." He looks down at the screen in front of him. "Albert and Amelia." 

Dr. Paige turns toward the wall of cameras, against the back of the room, an empty green field looking back at her, eagerly awaiting for its new inhabitants completely alive with potential to study what the kids could do when left alone, the carefully crafted mechanical beetles scurrying across the planes, disappearing into trees and climbing the walls, ready to record their every move. The sky slowly transitions from the bitter night, colors blossoming across the black canvas, splashing the sky with hues of reds, pinks, and purples. A gorgeous sunrise, she thinks to herself, no matter how artificial it may be. 

The Doctor reaches forward and presses a small button on the keyboard in front of her, launching the box up the chute above at a rapid pace, no doubt awakening the small kids inside. Dr. Ava Paige watches it go until it disappears from view, swinging obnoxiously back and forth. She briefly wonders if the children and all of their supplies, including the dozen or so chickens that she had provided for them, will make the trip unscathed, then dismisses the worry that comes with the thought. They'll be fine. 

Across the complex, a large room of kids are watching four large monitors on each wall, a live feed of the room Dr. Ava Paige is currently standing in with all of her fellow white coats, showing on each of them. 

In one corner, secluded from the rest of the bodies, are two boys; one tall, lanky with golden hair and chocolate eyes glowing with terror and remorse - grief stricken with the loss of a loved one. The other, tan with slick black hair and gentle dark eyes, built like an athlete. They remain huddled together, clinging to each other for a sense of comfort.. Neither one look away from the screen.

"She'll be okay, Newt." The fighter mutters near the other's ear, pulling the younger boy into his side tightly. Across the room he notices Thomas and Theresa slip from the room, their white coats sticking out obnoxiously from the grey concrete walls and brown jackets scattered around them. "Amy can handle herself." 

"Thats the thing, Minho" Newt finally speaks, a thick British accent lacing every word and strangling his throat, muffled by his hand over his face. "She isn't going to remember who she is, who we are." Minho looks ready to cut in, but Newt keeps talking. "You heard Thomas and Teresa. That maze is dangerous. Her and Alby are going to be alone for a solid month. She doesn't know how to defend herself." Newt looks down at his hands, his knuckles wrapped tightly, protecting the torn skin below from when he fought the nearest guard when Dr. Paige came in to announce Amelia and Alby were the first two selected for the Maze Trials. 

Newt and Amelia were curled up together, picking at each other's breakfast, the close friends that they are. Amelia laughs at something Minho says, and Newt looks down at her in adoration. Although they're all still so young, barely fifteen, he's known this girl for most of his life, and has grown to care about her as strong as Thomas does for Theresa. He doesn't dare tell Amelia, no matter how much Minho or Gally tells him she returns the feelings. 

A lean figure slides into the breakfast hall, bringing a wave of silence across the tables at the unusual sight. Dr. Ava Paige never comes into the hall, only staying in the medical ward or her labs down further underground. "Your attention please." Her voice rings out and it sounds like wind chimes, a sickening forced cheerful ring that doesn't go unnoticed by Newt. "If the men of the room would like to go to the left set of tables and the women to the right, that would be fantastic." 

Silently, the room obeys, plates of food being abandoned as they move around. Newt reluctantly let's go of Amelia, after she gives him a gentle smile, squeezing his hand as she goes, sliding into a seat next to his sister, Sonya, the latter grabbing her hand tightly. 

Dr. Paige doesn't say a word, instead walks around the room, before stopping in front of Newt's friend, Alby. She kneels down, placing a hand on his shoulder and says something to him. His face contorts in pain, despair and fear, and Newt's stomach drops to the ground and rolls far away from him, leaving a nauseating desperation behind. They're starting the Trials, and Alby is the first one to go. 

He remembers when Thomas had broken down and explained that W.C.K.E.D was going to send them into a Maze that himself and Theresa had helped develop, one at a time once a month, ending with young little Chuck, who is barely nine years old at the moment. Everyone was silent for a long time after that, but appreciative that Thomas had given us a warning. 

Dr. Paige straightens herself out, and after casting a glance at the guard leading Alby and another girl for a different Maze away, she seemingly locks eyes with Newt, a ghost of a smirk dancing across her features before turning on her heel and stopping right in front of Amelia. 

"No!" Rips from his throat before he can help it, watching as Dr. Paige kneels down in front of his best friend, placing a hand on her shoulder and whispering something to her. Amelia looks over her shoulder, straight into Newt's, and the fear that she projects wraps itself around his throat, cutting off his air and leaving him gasping, his heart racing. Someone tries grabbing his arm but he shakes them loose, diving for the guard leading Amelia to her death. Another guard grabs him around the chest, but he kicks back, connecting with something that causes the guard to yell out in pain, letting him go. 

He turns around, not realizing he swung until someone - Minho - is pulling him away and the guard is covering his nose, his gloved hand slowly getting soaked in his own blood. Newt looks down at his hands, the world moving slower than usual, to find them streaked red, broken, and torn. He tries to wipe away the stains but the color just spreads further. He looks up, watching as Amelia is pulled from the room, struggling against a guard. "Amelia!" He calls after her, but it gets caught in his throat, the word being stripped and instead all that let's out is a pained whimper. 

"Its okay." Minho mutters in his ear and the doctor finally leaves the room. Newt's legs gives out from under him, and Minho tightens his grip around his abdomen, keeping him upright. Newt can't tell if its Minho or Newt shaking. He settles for the both of them. 

Minho grips his shoulder, shaking him from his thoughts. "Look, Newt." He pulls his eyes away from his hands and looks at the monitor. Amelia was awake. 

Amelia was terrified. 

She's pulled back into consciousness with a literal, jolt, the makeshift elevator sending her sliding into the side walls, a pained and surprised sound leaving her before she can open her eyes. Pushing up on her palms, she looks around, trying to get her bearings. The cage was dark, and she kept blinking, trying to will her eyes to adjust to the lack of light. She struggles getting her footing with the box moving upwards at dizzying speeds, scraping against the sides of the chutes with a sickening moan. Finally finding her footing, she pulls herself to her feet, coming face to face with someone clutching to the nearest box. 

She can't make out much features in the dim lighting, but she can see his eyes wide with fear, shining with newfound discovery. She doesn't recognize him, and she opens her mouth to call out to him when the elevator stops abruptly, sending the pair flying up out of the sheer force in change of velocity, their backs crashing into the ceiling, before colliding with the floor again with a sickening thud. Neither one moves for a long time. Minutes, seconds, hours, days, they aren't sure. 

Alby is the first to move, slowly getting to his feet and moving towards Amelia. "Are you okay?" His voice is gentle, and his touch on her shoulder is calloused. She nods, barely, but enough for him to see. "Can you move?" He asks again, his hand sliding down to grip her forearm, tugging when she nods again. "We have to get out of here." She struggles to find her bearings, clutching to his side as he wraps an arm around her.

He uses his free hand to feel around the top of the ceiling, pressing towards the center, and both jump when it releases, light suddenly flooding the small space, blinding them as the lid flaps crash open onto what sounds like… dirt? 

Alby makes use of the light to look over at Amelia, who sways on the spot despite most of her weight being supported by the taller boy. He leans her against one of the crates, pushing her hair out of her eyes, searching them for something. Dilated pupils and skittish eyes look back at him and he knows she has a concussion from the arrival.

It doesn't quite hit him yet that he shouldn't remember how to look for signs of a concussion. Instead he wraps her arm around his shoulder and pulls the two of them out of the box. He gently places her in the grass and she covers her eyes from the sunlight, groaning under her breath. Kneeling in the grass by her head, Alby gets a look of his surroundings, and immediately his heart stutters as his stomach curls itself in a knot. 

Huge ominous looking concrete walls encase them in what has become their prison, four openings spread evenly apart, vines spilling out into the clearing. Vines snake their way up the walls, crawling their way to freedom, but stopping just short of making it to the top. There's a small forest to the left of the east opening, roots overlapping each other, knotting a dangerous path, the wood dark and sturdy. A small river runs through the forest, pooling into a small pond just outside the treeline. The rest of the clearing is open, bright green grass spreading out every inch of this place, the dirt soft beneath him, perfect for building a field of vegetables and fruit. 

Alby racks his brain for how him and this girl had ended up here, and his heart stutters when he comes up blank. His heart skips a beat when he can't remember anything before waking up in that box. His heart stops when he can't think of anything about himself, his past, his family, anything. His heart drops out of his chest and into his stomach when he realizes he can't remember his name. 

Amelia is in and out for a couple of days. Alby keeps a close eye on her, waking her up every couple of hours for water and a routine eye check. Once she can sit up and talk without getting lightheaded, he deems her safe to walk around. He hasn't remembered his own name, but she proudly states, "Amelia" while they're discussing what they can remember from before. 

He takes her on a tour of the Glade, as he has decided to name it. He had gotten a small overhang built where Amelia was resting for the last couple of days. He then spent time making a general resting area, like a commonplace, a field of tables inside with crude benches, as well as a small room off of it, where Alby explains will eventually house a kitchen. He had found an oven in the box and thought it would be a good start. "The homestead" Amelia states, running her hand along the wooden support beams. "It sounds better than the commonplace, dont you think?" 

He couldn't agree more.

Alby spends time building a sleeping area for himself and Amelia, a more permanent one instead of the overhang near the box, one that will block out the bitter winds at night. They get their own rooms, and Amelia helps him with the roof, being light enough and agile enough to maneuver around up there without caving the entire structure in. 

Its near the end of the night, right before those mysterious doors close once more, when Alby turns too sharply, crashing face first into a wooden beam to his right. He falls to the ground, the sound of Amelia's laughter echoing around his skull, pushing one word to the surface with such force it almost makes him dizzy. Alby.

"Are you alright, Greenie?" Drawling out the nickname she has given him after learning he hasn't remembered his name just yet. Her face is lit up with amusement, accentuating her young, childlike features. She can't be any older than fifteen at the moment, her face still round with her childhood past, eyes bright with a naive innocence. She holds her dirtied hand out for him to take to help him up and he grabs it gratefully, her pulling him up easily. She's stronger than she looks.

"Alby". He says, his voice barely a whisper. If they weren't already so close together, she would have missed it, his voice catching the wind and drifting off across the Glade and into the sky. "My name is Alby."

There's a brief burst of silence, Amelia processing what she had just heard. "Alby…" she mutters the name, testing it on her tongue. Looking at him, it fits. Dark skin, with even darker eyes, rich with maturity and an intense urge to develop their home, he looks like an Alby. "Alby!" She yells out, grinning widely again, before throwing her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug, the duo rocking back and forth, and Amelia laughs in excitement. Alby laughs, his own sounding wet and cheerful, and he realizes he's crying. 

That night, Amelia takes a knife found in one of the boxes sent up with them and Alby and her carve their names into the stone just to the right of the north wall, a remembrance, a successful step in the right direction. They took a couple steps back for the wall, just as the entrances closed for the night, wind blowing around them. They wrapped their arms around each other tightly, a force to be reckoned with against the bitter cold blowing over them, frosting their minds and fingertips to a numb lull, their names looking back each other, a security that although they don't know anything besides that dreadful entrance, they still have each other. 

The rest of their first month was spent working on small projects, expanding on the Homestead and the small hut housing their individual rooms. Alby starts on a medical hut, to store the medical supplies that Amelia has found herself needing more than the former, and Amelia tackles examining the Maze. She watches through a small window the Creators have graciously installed into the north wall, long after the doors have closed, watching at the walls within shift and turn, groaning as they go. The Maze-like environment wasn't deserted, a horribly large metal… spider lurked around, clicking and biting at the ivy along the walls, throughout the night, sniffing for potential victims. 

She has never seen one during the day when the doors were open, so whatever they were, whatever… grief they brought with them, was restrained to when darkness fell and they were locked out of the Glade. Which gave Amelia an idea. 

"You want to what?" Alby snaps over breakfast one morning, early enough the doors haven't opened yet. He drops his fork onto his plate and the sound echos around Amelia's eardrums painfully. 

"I want to go past the doors." She says softly. "Its a maze out there, if we can map it, we can probably find a way out." Her voice sounds almost pleading, desperate for a sense of purpose and exhilaration to get out of wherever they were and get their memories back. 

"You said yourself, the walls of this maze change every night. How do you know there is a way out?" Alby was skeptical, and rightfully so. They didn't know what it was truly like out there, hell, they didn't know for sure if those metallic spiders only came out at night, what if they roamed deeper within during the day? What if those doors slam shut as they're traveling through and kill her? There was too many probabilities they have to take into account and he didn't know if he wanted to test any of them out. 

"We have to try." Amelia's voice broke, and Alby saw a new emotion he's never seen in her before, mourning. What was she mourning? "I feel like there's something out there, waiting for me, waiting for us. Isn't that worth finding out what that maze is about?" Alby shakes his head at her before sighing. He opens his mouth to respond when he's cut off by the loud guttural cry of the doors being pulled apart. 

He doesn't answer before they go off to do their daily tasks, but he doesn't need to. She is adamant about what she wants, and nothing is going to stop her. 

Newt had a bad feeling. His stomach was in knots and he couldn't focus on anything and anyone around him. Minho and his sister, Sonya, try to console him, but it falls on deaf ears. Every day Newt will sit by the door to the cafeteria, waiting for Thomas to come and give his daily update on Amelia and Alby, seeing as him and Theresa, Wicked's favorites, built the Maze and are allowed to view the footage. The rest of them? Left to sit and wonder when it is their turn to go up. Newt just spends hours, staring at the wall, hallucinating Amelia there with him, laughing like an angel, smiling with her entire body.

He never got to tell her he loved her. He was still young, but he without a doubt, loved Amelia. His entire body ached with it, his muscles tense carrying the weight of his feelings. He was high strung without her by his side, a rubber band pulled and ready to snap at a moment's notice. She was the slack that he needed to survive, prevent being torn in two. 

He isn't sure if he'll ever get the chance again.


End file.
